The Fabulous Adventures of Pegasus Crawford
by faburizu
Summary: Have yourself a peek inside the marvelous life of one of Domino City's most successful, talented and best-looking CEOs. None other than Pegasus Crawford himself!
1. 001

Welcome to the fabulous adventures of Pegasus Crawford~ after some time of debating whether or not I wanted to post these separately or together, I have decided to make it a series of unrelated, fabulous happenings with one thing in common - Mr. Peggy himself. It's no surprise to myself or my friends that I have recently become infatuated by this silver-haired god. I want to share my love with him for the world, and then this was born! Please enjoy!

* * *

**001: Cosplay**

It was another long day for Seto Kaiba and though he'd decided to come home early, the day seemed no shorter than usual. Instead of phoning his chauffer, he had decided to take his car into work that day. It was one of the many changes Seto was beginning to make in his life. Upon arriving to his mansion he put the keys in his front door and pushed it open. The sight that awaited him was an unexpected one - to say the least. Pegasus Crawford, dressed in a full maid costume with a duster in hand, cheerfully hummed as he flounced back and forth across the living room floor. The silver-haired vixen took notice of the brunet, stopped and smiled. "Kaiba-boy, you're home so early~ what a pleasant surprise!"

Seto was speechless. After a long pause, a single word managed to escape his lips. "_Explain_."

"I'm sure you're just _brimming_ with questions," exclaimed Pegasus. "And I would be more than happy to elaborate. You see, I discovered something today called _cosplay_. It is very popular in the harajuku district," he explained. "The general concept is that you dress yourself in a costume that you would not normally wear and _voila_! I would like you to know, however, that my maid name is Yumi and I will respond to nothing else while wearing this lovely dress."

The brunet blinked once and closed his mouth, which had been hanging open. _It's too early in the relationship for this_, he kept repeating to himself. He quietly resolved the situation by turning around and leaving the mansion promptly. Perhaps a nice, tall drink at the nearest bar would help him recover.


	2. 002

The second installment is here! I feel like it's going to be incredibly hard to keep thinking of short storylines like this but I'll try my best... I also want to work on making a Pegsy AMV and doing other various things to pay homage to the sexy CEO. I already made a C2 Community devoted to him~ Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think? Are things beginning to go downhill? Ahah.

* * *

**002: Cold Turkey**

It all began when Seto Kaiba had placed a stick of smooth, wrapped nicotine between his lips. He hadn't a chance to even light the tip before Pegasus promptly took seize of the white stick and snapped it in half, right before Seto's eyes.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Seto in surprise.

"Now, now, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus scolded. "Smoking is bad for your health. You should know better than that."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in irritation. "That was my last cigarette!" he snapped, crushing the now-empty box in his fist.

"That's the spirit," Pegasus chirped, misunderstanding the brunet's previous statement. "It's about time you kicked that filthy habit."

It had only been two days and already Kaiba was beginning to feel out of sorts. He didn't know what to do about the situation. He was even beginning to doubt whether he possessed the capibility of dealing with his silver-haired beau without the soothing drug. It was so early in the weak and Pegasus had already confiscated seven unopened boxes.

"Would you care for some dinner darling?" asked Pegasus, pushing through the double-doors of Kaiba's kitchen. He wore Funny Bunny oven mitts on his hands, which he flamboyantly waved in the air in front of him. "I made your favorite," he sang.

Seto's reply was curt. "Only if it's been thoroughly marinated in nicotine."

"Now, now Kaiba-boy," Pegasus scolded, his voice drawing out the last syllable. They'd been together for three months and still Pegasus hadn't gotten rid of that nickname. There was just something about the way it rolled off of his tongue, he insisted

Seto groaned audibly. "I don't care either way. Just get me some cigarettes."

The platinum-haired CEO put his hands on his hips. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, and we were just beginning to make progress." He frowned.

The brunet narrowed his eyes. "How about we make this a level playing ground and I force you to quit your wine habit."

"That just isn't the same thing," he swiftly replied.

"Sell your Funny Bunny comics?"

"How could that possibly be a reasonable-"

"Your _cashmere_."

Pegasus' right hand flew over his mouth as he gasped abruptly.

Seto held out his palm expectantly. Reluctantly, Pegasus slid a pack of Winston Lights from his kimono-sleeve and handed it to his boyfriend.

The blue-eyed man smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses."


End file.
